You & me
by crocodilehunters
Summary: El chico mas guapo de la escuela ha puesto los ojos en Nessie, pensamientos de una chica sorprendia :  con todo mi amor para la Sra de Lautner
1. You & Me

**Disclaimer: **ya saben, la cosa de siempre, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, exepto por Jake 8)

_Con todo mi corazón para mi___**valentine** _la Sra de Lautner 3_

Estaba subiendo las escaleras de la escuela rumbo al salón de clases, era aún temprano para que él estuviera allí.

Me causaba terror tratar de pensar en su nombre, me daba miedo abrir la boca justo cuando pensaba en él, ¿Qué tal si pronunciaba su nombre enfrente de todo el mundo sin querer?, ni loca me arriesgaría.

Mis tenis avanzaron sobre los últimos escalones y di vuelta para dirigirme al último salón del pasillo, acomodé mi blusa nerviosamente y trate de alisar mi cabello, esa masa melenuda que me causaba conflictos cada día, pero que amaba.

Quería convencerme de que al llegar temprano no tendría que hacer propiamente contacto visual con Ja… ¡Dios!

Doblé en la puerta ya conocida del lugar, como anticipé el salón estaba casi desierto, excepto por cinco o seis personas, busqué con la mirada mi banca preferida, la que estaba pegada a la pared del lado derecho del salón, y ahí estaba, sentado como si nada pasara, repantingado contra el asiento de MI banca.

Mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado, sentí el subidón de adrenalina en mi estómago, y casi sufro un ataque ahí mismo, "tu puedes hacerlo Renesmee, tu puedes" me dije a mi misma en mi mente, me senté en frente de MI silla preferida y avente mi mochila nerviosamente, saque mis lentes y fingí limpiarlos con esmero durante un rato.

Parecía que él estaba dormido en la banca, porque no hacia ni un ruido y tampoco se movía, y ¿si solo no quería hablarme?, tal vez si volteara a cerciorarme…

Comencé a voltear mi cabeza y él se enderezó, ¡Al diablo! "no puedo con esto, no puedo con esto".

Estaba a punto de cambiarme de banca y levantarme cuando habló.

-¡Hey Renesmee!, ¿Cómo estás?

"¡No, no, no!" ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan amable?

Trate de sonar lo más normal y relajada posible cuando contesté.

-B-bien, ¿Y tú?

Grandioso, parecía como si hubiera bebido tequila, añadiendo también el bajo tono que usé me hizo parecer una perfecta tonta.

-¿Te sientes bien?, ¿Tienes gripe?- me pregunto con cara de consternación, ¡oh!, de verdad pareció consternado.

-¡No!, estoy bien solo que… no hablo mucho.- dije en tono más fuerte de lo normal y me tape la boca enseguida.

Excelentes comentarios Renesmee, si sigues así tal vez llegues a dar conferencias internacionales…

Él solo me miro y se rio, como si de verdad le agradara oírme decir disparates.

-Oye, quería preguntarte si…

Él se inclinó sobre mí y creí que ahora si iba a sufrir un colapso nervioso, un tipo lo tomo del hombro y lo saludo, mágicamente el salón comenzó a llenarse y todos los bancos quedaron ocupados, dejándome encasillada en el mismo lugar.

Él se entretuvo platicando con el otro chico hasta que el profesor entro en el salón, y mientras, yo me hundí en el banco, deseando que alguna fuerza extraterrestre me raptara o que me hiciera invisible.

Las clases transcurrieron como siempre, y yo mantuve mi perfil bajo, intentando no mover un músculo con la esperanza de que él no volviera a hablarme, ya había sido demasiada adrenalina para un día.

Cuando llegó la hora de salir, no esperé a que mis amigas salieran para platicar un rato, tome mi mochila y salí disparada por la puerta atropellando a dos personas en mi camino, no me detuve a pedir disculpas.

-¡Renesmee!, espera…

No era posible… él traía mi teléfono celular en una mano, y corría para alcanzarme, si tan solo no fuera tan despistada, tal vez ahora estaría en un lugar seguro contra ataques cardiacos, como la biblioteca…

-Toma, lo dejaste tirado.- dijo él mientras normalizaba su respiración, y sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias.- fue todo lo que pude decir.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A mi casa…

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-¿Qué?- no pude contener mi impresión y casi hago que toda la escuela ollera mi grito, él puso cara de asombro y yo trate de corregir automáticamente mi gravísimo error.

-Errr, ¡lo siento! Es que una amiga me hablo, está ahí detrás- señale un punto aleatorio entre la multitud.

-Oh,- él se volteó queriendo ver quien había sido, y en ese momento me arme de todo el valor que pude reunir.

-Claroquepuedesacompañarme- lo dije tan rápido que ni si quiera yo lo entendí.

-¡Jake!- grito el mismo chico entrometido del salón, llamando su atención-, ¿te vas conmigo?

-No, voy con Ness, te veo luego.

Sentí como mis huesos se hacían de gelatina, luego volteo hacia mí y sonrió invitándome a caminar hacia la parada del autobús.

Al llegar a la parada las bancas estaban completamente llenas, así que nos quedamos parados, yo me recargue junto a un poste y él se puso enfrente de mí.

Platicamos sobre algunas cosas de la escuela, trivialidades, mientras yo trataba de mantener mi pulso normal y me esforzaba al máximo por no lanzármele al cuello, de pronto, como en las películas, el levanto la mano y tomo uno de mis rizos, lo enredo en sus dedos y le dio vueltas.

Ese gesto me sorprendió tanto que tuve que contener el aliento, note que una chica del salón nos miraba con cara de sorpresa, dos segundos después el camión llego y él se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla.

Llegue a mi casa como entre nubes, ni si quiera me moleste en comer, lo único que hice fue llegar a mi cama y quedarme pasmada, aun podía sentir sus labios en mi mejilla.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo al rompecorazones de Jacob Black? Yo solo era una simple mortal, una chica que prefería los libros a las personas, y que ponía prioridad a hacer trabajos antes de salir a divertirse, ¿Por qué tuvo esos gestos tan dulces conmigo?

Dentro de mi mochila mi celular vibro tres veces, un mensaje había llegado, pensé que tal vez era alguna de mis amigas reclamándome por no saludarlas el día de hoy, pulse el botón para ver el mensaje y el texto apareció:

" '_cause it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off you"_

_-Jake_

¡Esa era mi canción favorita! ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién le dio mi número?

Había tantas preguntas en mi mente, sin embargo lo único que pude hacer fue tomar mi celular y apretarlo fuerte contra mi pecho.

Después lidiaría con todos mis conflictos existenciales y mentales.

Jake, oh si, Jake el chico más guapo de la escuela, el más encantador había puesto sus ojos mágicamente en mí, e iba a disfrutarlo.

Encendí mi mp3 y me puse los audífonos…

_What day is it__  
><em>_And in what month__  
><em>_This clock never seemed so alive__  
><em>_I can't keep up and I can't back down__  
><em>_I've been losing so much time___

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people__  
><em>_Nothing to do, nothing to lose__  
><em>_And it's you and me and all of the people and__  
><em>_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you___

_All of the things that I want to say__  
><em>_Just aren't coming out right__  
><em>_I'm tripping on words,__  
><em>_you got my head spinning__  
><em>_I don't know where to go from here___

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people__  
><em>_With nothing to do, nothing to prove__  
><em>_And it's you and me and all of the people and__  
><em>_I don't why I can't keep my eyes off of you___

_Something about you now__  
><em>_I can't quite figure out__  
><em>_Everything she does is beautiful__  
><em>_Everything she does is right___

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people__  
><em>_With nothing to do, nothing to lose__  
><em>_And it's you and me and all of the people and__  
><em>_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you___

_You and me and all of the people__  
><em>_With nothing to do, nothing to prove and__  
><em>_It's you and me and all of the people and__  
><em>_I don't why I can't keep my eyes off of you.___

_You and me and all of the people__  
><em>_With nothing to do, nothing to prove and__  
><em>_It's you and me and all of the people and__  
><em>_I don't why I can't keep my eyes off of you___

_What day is it__  
><em>_And in what month__  
><em>_This clock never seemed so alive…_

Espero que te guste amora :* lo hice con todo mi 3 sabes que eres mi inspiración! No juego x)

Te amo 3 w/love

Sra de Black


	2. Es un idiota y lo acepto

**Disclaimer:** ningúno de los personajes aquí me pertenecen… esperen O.o aqupi no menciono ningún nombre de la saga! Anyway xD ya saben que Jake me pertenece entero! ;D y que la cosa va Nessie/Jake x)

_Éste shoot lo escribí después del primero de You&Me, el primero fue basado en hechos reales de la Sra de Lautner xD y éste en hechos basados en mi x) y como combinaba mas o menos antes de que Jake le hablara a Nessie en el primer shoot, decidí incluirlo aquí espero lo disfruten :D sé que tiene ideas dispersas :s pero eso sucede cuando te pones a escribir en medio de una clase de biología x)_

_Con todo mi amor para mi amora la Sra de Lautner!_

El muy idiota se cree la última coca-cola del desierto, si, es un idiota, en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero es tan agradable de dibujar…

Cejas pobladas y definidas como de estrella de cine, cabello despeinado ni rizado ni lacio, y de un tono negro profundo, me pregunto qué sucedería si paso los dedos por ese cabello…

Demonios…

Y si, también tiene una cara linda, cuando frunce el ceño se ve adorable, esos rasgos finos bien podrían aparecer en una revista o en un comercial caro de perfume…

Tiene un estilo definido y hasta le sienta bien la onda hippie…

Pegado a esa laptop hasta parece serio, algunas veces me da la impresión de que en verdad le interesa lo que está haciendo en la escuela, incluso a veces da destellos de inteligencia, cuando por ejemplo expone su punto de vista con esa voz grave, que de igual modo podría ser bien aprovechada por un canal de radio.

¿¡Pero quién demonios sabe!

¡A lo mejor nada más está checando su perfil en alguna red social de moda, o revisando los correos de su novia!

Pero según lo que yo he visto no tiene novia… Bueno, ¿y a mí que me importa?

La chica pelirroja artificial me distrajo con su punto de vista, ella dice que puede existir la evolución intelectual, buen punto, sin embargo no se aplica a su grupo de homínidos fastidiosos, si ella utilizara su cerebro un poco más… ¿Cómo es que alguien puede comprender teoremas, cosas grandes y dejar los detalles de lado y los comandos cortos?

Me distraje de nuevo, estamos en clase de biología en un debate encarnizado por la teoría de la selección natural de Darwin, me niego a creer que la evolución es simplemente casualidad, de cualquier forma ese no era mi foco.

El tipo sigue con la vista metida en su ordenador, mentiría si dijera que no me gustaría echar un vistazo a lo que hace, pero obviamente no puedo, el sequito de hipsters me colgaría, y la verdad no quiero meterme entre ellos, prefiero mantener mi perfil como una persona buena y poco sociable a una súper sociable e insoportable.

Tenía que arruinarlo todo con su brillante: "¿QUEEE?", brillante, ¿acaso sufre de pérdida de memoria a corto plazo?, ¡la maestra acaba de repetir la frase!

…dush…

Me gustaría pensar que tiene más que dos neuronas en función, a veces cunando lo veo con cara de fastidio alrededor de los _hippies "cools"_(nótese el sarcasmo), y veo que sale a respirar aire fresco, (que en realidad de fresco no tiene nada), pienso que tal vez hay problemas en su mente más importantes que el atuendo del próximo fin de semana para ir al antro de moda en la playa.

A final de cuentas son meras especulaciones mías.

Genial, el tipo es un quejica, ni yo me quejo tanto en mis peores días, a veces siento la necesidad de meterle un calcetín en la boca, o de que se quede mudo, pero su voz suena realmente bien…

Mchhh…

Visto desde este ángulo se antoja realmente dibujar su perfil, sería una delicia poder plasmar ese rostro antes de que se deforme por el paso del tiempo y de la edad.

Aunque eso no quita el hecho de que sea un idiota, no tengo problemas en aceptarlo.

No sé porque no me sorprende el hecho de que su risa puede cambiar drásticamente, tiene una sonrisa linda que es agradable de ver, que lo hace parecer tonto pero a la vez dulce, y hay otra que usa la mayoría del tiempo, que no lo hace parecer tonto, si no lo que sigue.

Ni si quiera se porque estoy describiendo todo esto, ni porque le estoy dando importancia, creo que me queda el consuelo de que soy consciente que me gusta físicamente y que sé que su personalidad no me atrae ni una pisca, simplemente reconozco los adornos bonitos de la naturaleza.

Y de colmo no sabe leer, eso me exaspera en una persona, y viéndolo desde este ángulo el peinado lo hace lucir cabezón…

En fin… hay que quejarse menos y agradecer más.

_¿Qué opinan? Ya les he dicho que me hacen muy felices sus reviews? Y les cuento que ya me vi en amanecer *-* es la peli que mas he amado! La AME con todo mi corazón! Y me dejo inspirada para mas shoots! x) _

_Besos y mordiscos de esta lobita! ;)_

**Sra de Black **


End file.
